Beating Heart
by Team Foster-Keefe 4 Ever
Summary: Sophie has moved on. She is now a level 5 at Foxfire. She told Fitz how she felt and... I didn't end well. Now she realized her true prince charming. []Team Foster-Keefe[] []Finh[] []Diana[]
1. Chapter 1

**Okay first update is done! Thank you for reading! I'm trying to make theses more detailed and longer!**

 **-CHAPTER ONE-**

Sophie woke up to a sweet-smelling breakfast. She got changed into her new, fiery red level 5 uniform and raced down the stairs, her stomach growling as loud as a firework.

"Good morning Sophie!" Edaline exclaimed, giving her a big bear hug. There was a bowl of yellow-orange fruits that where the size of blueberries. When she ate one it filled her mouth with a sour taste. "Those are called zerries! The gnomes said they should help you in telepathy,"

"Oh okay. Tell them thank you for me!" Sophie said as she finished the food.

"Of course! Have a good day at school!"

"I'll try," Sophie said sarcastically.

She went to the leap master and shouted "Foxfire!"

The purple grass swayed in the gentle breeze. She ran into the building and went straight to orientation. The new principal, Dame Ara's face flashed in the center of the room. "Good morning prodigies!" Her voice was squeaky and cheerful, "I hope you all had a wonderful break and will have a wonderful fist day! We have two new level five students joining us this year! Please give a warm welcome to Tam and Linh Song!" She shined a spotlight on them. _I remember when that was me_ Sophie thought. They looked just as embarrassed as she did on her first day. "Tam is a shade and Linh is a hydrokinetic!" Dame Ara exclaimed. She said something else but Sophie wasn't paying attention. When she stopped talking Sophie ran to her locker and licked the small silver strip. Today it tasted like gooey mallowmelt. She reached up to grab her schedule. 

MONDAY| ELEMENTISM| LUNCH| MULTISPECIESIAL STUDIES| STUDY HALL

TEUSDAY| PYSICAL EDUCATION| LUNCH| TELEPATHY| STUDY HALL

WENESDAY| LINGUISTICS| LUNCH| INFLICTING| STUDY HALL

THURSDAY| PYSICAL EDUCATION| LUNCH| TELEPATHY| STUDY HALL

FRIDAY| ELVIN HISTORY| LUNCH| ENCHANCING| STUDY HALL 

"Okay time for elementalism," Sophie said to herself. As she was walking to her class a familiar elf with blonde hair and ice blue eyes greeted her.

"Hey Foster!" Keefe said with a smile.

"Oh hi Keefe!" Sophie said confused, "I thought you were supposed to be in the silver tower this year,"

"They switched me back to a level six," He said, "They said I wasn't 'ready for the honor of the elite levels' or something. But I'm fine with it,"

"Oh really? That's weird," Sophie said. She looked into his eyes. His perfect ice blue eyes. It made her heart beat quicken.

Th-dump.

Th-dump.

Th-dump.

"Foster you better stop staring at me and get to class," Keefe said with his trademark smirk.

"Yeah um I should," Sophie said her face turning cherry red. She then realized what she said and mentally slapped herself in the face. She ran to elementalism as fast as she could.

"Miss Foster!" Sir Ekon's voice boomed. "You are a few minutes late, but I will let it slide today,"

The rest of the class was mostly Sir Ekon talking about how amazing and nice he is.

"Sophie I haven't seen you in a while!" Biana said when she plopped into a seat at lunch.

"Sorry I've been a little busy," Sophie said. She felt a little bad though.

Tam, Linh, and Dex joined them a little later, but not Keefe.

"Where is Keefe?" Dex asked echoing her thoughts.

"Probably detention…" Tam said laughing. Soon they all joined in.

"What are we laughing at?" Someone asked. They all looked up at…

"Keefe!"


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE #2 Thank you for reading!**

 **-CHAPTER TWO-**

"Happy to see me?" Keefe teased.

Sophie's eyes shifted to his bandage-wrapped arm. "What did you do?" She asked.

"Eh it was nothing," Keefe said shrugging but even the simple action made him tense.

"You sure?" Sophie asked.

"There you go caring about me," He teased, "Trust me Foster, I'm fine,"

He sat down and ate with them. The food was really wet and mushy, and wasn't very good.

"But really Keefe, what happened?" Biana asked.

"I fell down the stairs," Keefe mumbled.

Tam laughed at him and Keefe glared back. Linh nudged Tam and he stopped.

"Hey Sophie, do you want to come over after school today?" Biana asked her.

"Hm? Oh okay!" Sophie said.

After lunch Sophie went to multispecial studies. Her mentor, Lady Kalila, was very shy and kind. She had dark brown skin and curly hair. "Hello Sophie," She greeted her.

"Good afternoon Lady Kalila!" Sophie said.

The session wasn't that bad and Lady Kalila said Sophie was her favorite prodigy.

Sophie sat with Dex, Biana, Tam, Linh, and Keefe during study hall.

"Hey, Foster," Keefe whispered to her.

"Shut up Keefe!" Sophie whisper-shouted back.

"You know, you are really cute when you're angry," Keefe said to her, smirking.

"You two stop flirting and get to work!" Their study hall mentor said.

Both of their faces turned bright red as everyone in the roomed stared at them. Biana teasingly wiggled her eyebrow. Sophie glared at her.

After study hall she met with Biana at the leap master. "I'm going to get changed and tell Grady and Edaline I'm coming over to your house!" Sophie told Biana.

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute then!" Biana said excitedly.

"Havenfield!" Sophie shouted and she leapt home.

Edaline gave Sophie a big hug when she walked through the door.

"Mom I'm going to go over to Biana's house, okay?"Sophie asked.

"That's fine!" Edaline said.

Sophie dashed up the stairs and changed into an ice blue tunic with little white pearls on it that reminded Sophie of Keefe and a lacey black skirt.

"Hey Biana!" Sophie exclaimed, giving her a hug.

"Okay Sophie, we need to talk," Biana said.

"About..?" Sophie asked.

"I'll tell you in my room," Biana said, eyeing Fitz and Keefe.

They raced to her room and slammed the door shut.

"So…" Biana said, "Do you like Keefe?"

"NO!" Sophie blurted, blushing.

"Oh that's a shame, because he totally likes you," Biana said.

"He does?" Sophie asked hopefully.

"Ha! I knew you liked him!" Biana said giggling.

"Okay fine maybe I do! But he probably doesn't like me!" 

"He does!" Biana said, still giggling.

"Oh really, how would you know?" Sophie asked her, Flinging a pillow at her head using telekinesis.

"I'm a vanisher remember?" Biana said, vanishing for an added effect.

"What does that have to do with any of this?" Sophie asked.

"I heard Keefe talking about how much he likes you when he as with Fitz, so I started spying on them, duh!"

Sophie's face lit up. _So he really does like me_ Sophie thought. "But wait, I thought you liked him?" Sophie said.

"I did, but I kinda like Dex now," Biana said.

"You should tell him!" Sophie said, "You guys would be so cute!"

"Really?"

"Yeah totally!"

"Fine, but only if you tell Keefe you like him!" Biana said, and then she started giggling again.

"Okay fine. I'll do it tomorrow!" Sophie said.

They talked a little more and then Sophie left, ready for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE #3! Hope you are enjoying! Stay awesome! Sorry this chapter was so short!**

 **-CHAPTER THREE-**

"Did you have fun?" Edaline asked her, conjuring a plate of umber leaves and pink oval-shaped fruit that was full of spicy seeds that stung her tongue.

"Yep!" Sophie said finishing her dinner quickly. "I'm really tired mom, I'm going to try to sleep," Sophie said giving her mom a hug.

She ran up the stairs, almost falling, and flopped on her cushiony bed. She snuggled under the soft cover and fell asleep thinking about Keefe.

When she woke up she changed into her Foxfire uniform and curled her hair. She part of it back in a braid and even put on some lip gloss. She wanted to look good for this.

Edaline made her a really sweet cinnamon tasting treat for breakfast. Grady was reading a scroll from the council. "Have a good day at school kiddo," Grady said. She gave him and Edaline a hug and leapt to Foxfire. When she got there Biana was waiting for her. "Do you think Dex likes me?" Biana asked nervously.

"Of course! You're gorgeous and super smart!"

"Thanks Sophie!" Biana said.

They walked together into Foxfire, almost not nervous.

In physical education they had a splotcher tournament. Sophie won, of course, but Keefe surprisingly came second. When she asked him he said 'Hey, I've been practicing to impress a special someone!' Sophie hoped that 'special someone' was her, or she would be crushed.

Sophie decided she would tell him after school. She asked to come over after school during detention (earning her another day of detention) at first he was confused but luckily he said yes.

 _Time for telepathy!_ Sophie was excited to see Fitz again.

"Hey Sophie!" Fitz said smiling.

"I haven't seen you in a while!" Sophie said.

"Yeah, I guess not,"

Sir Tiergain had them do some trust excises.

 _Okay Sophie, last secret!_

 _Okay… I like Keefe._

Fitz was shocked. "You like _like_ him?" He asked.

"Yeah," Sophie said blushing.

"Oh," He said.

He didn't say much of anything else.

Sophie left telepathy as fast as possible.

She sat next to Keefe in study hall. Soon enough the rest of the gang joined them.

"Biana, I think Fitz is mad at me," Sophie whispered into Biana's ear.

"Why?"

Sophie looked over to Keefe.

"Oh," She said.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Keefe asked his voice at normal volume.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING?" The study hall mentor shouted at them. Keefe's face turned pale.

"Not to do it?" Keefe asked.

"DETENTION FOR ANOTHER WEEK! YOU AND MISS FOSTER!"

Keefe finished studying and followed Sophie home.

It was time.


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATE #4! Half way done with updates! You all are so amazing!**

 **-CHAPTER FOUR-**

When they walked through the door Grady glared at them. He mumbled something that had to do with 'that boy' and walked away. Meanwhile Edaline had an 'aren't they cute' look on her face.

"Let's go to my room," Sophie whispered to Keefe.

"Good idea," he whispered back.

They went up to Sophie's room and sat on her bed.

"So want did you need to talk to me about?" Keefe asked one eyebrow rose. "Do you need to tell me how fabulous I am, because trust me I already know that!" He said laughing.

Sophie face turned red. "No it's not that-I mean you are but-um-I-I uh-I think you are really cute and uh-Ilikeyou!" She blurted.

Keefe smiled. "What was that?"

"I-I like you," Sophie mumbled.

"Well actually I hate you!" Keefe said.

"Wait-what?"

"Just kidding Foster! You are awesome and adorable and talented and smart and you saved my life! What's not to like!" He said squeezing her hand.

His palm was warm and a little sweaty but she didn't let go. It was nice to have a hand to hold. She looked into his ice blue eyes. They looked like two perfect diamonds mounted on his face. And his smile was as bright as the sun.

She rested her head against his chest. She never realized how much she liked him. His touch was gentle as he rubbed her back.

Suddenly the door opened raveling Edaline smiling at them and Grady glaring.

They broke apart and Sophie felt cold without a hand to hold.

"Um-I-I should probably get going!" Keefe mumbled. He mouthed 'sorry' to Sophie as he rushed out.

"So I see you have made up your mind," Grady said.

"About..?"

"About who you are going to be with," Grady mumbled.

"What…NO!" Sophie shouted at him.

"Sure…" Grady whispered.

"I'm going to sleep! Goodnight!" Sophie shouted at them. She clapped twice to turn off the lights and she went under the covers.

The next day Sophie hailed Biana. "Soooo how did it go!" Sophie asked.

"Awesome! We kissed!"

"Already?"

"Yeah. He is such a good kisser!"

"Oh how nice…"

"Well what did Keefe say!" Biana exclaimed.

"He said he likes me too! And then…"

"Then?" Biana asked when she didn't continue.

"Grady came in…he ruined it! I'm so mad!" Sophie shouted.

"Aww that sucks!"

"Yeah…"

"Well I need to get ready, See ya Sophie!" Biana said.

"Bye!" Sophie said. She hung up and sighed.

 _Time for another great day at school._ Sophie thought. Then she remembered Keefe. Maybe today won't be so bad.

She crept down the stairs and saw a note on the table next to a bowl of purple mush.

Dear Sophie,

Out on errands!

Love,

Mom & Dad

Sophie grabbed a spoon and stuffed as much of the mush as she could in her mouth.

Time for school.


	5. Chapter 5

**UPDATE #5! Almost done with updates. Hopefully they will all be done by tomorrow! Sorry this one is so short!**

 **-CHAPTER FIVE-**

Nothing really happened at school that day besides the fact that Biana invited her to come over after school. When she got home from school Grady and Edaline still weren't home. She changed into a pink tunic and some stretchy pants.

"Oh hi Keefe!" Sophie said when she got to the Vacker's house.

"Hey Sophie! We where just going to play base quest!" Keefe said taking her by the beautiful pond.

Dex and Biana were waiting for them. "I call Sophie on my team!" Keefe said, hooking his arm through hers.

"Fine with me!" Biana said grabbing Dex's hand.

"Okay where are they?" Keefe whispered.

"Um…they are behind a bush…stay here! I'll go get tag him!"

She ran straight to Dex and Biana and tagged them both.

"WINNER!" She shouted and Keefe dashed over. He picked her up and spun her in the air. Her hair whipped around her face and he put her down.

He put his hand on her check. His touch was so gentle. Then he kissed her. It felt so good. His lips were as soft as a bird's feather. She felt like she could kiss him forever, and she wanted to. It felt so comforting. She felt loved. But after a little while they pulled apart. Keefe's face was super red. "I'm so sor-"he started

"No that was-that was nice," Sophie said. She quickly kissed him again and then she remembered that Dex and Biana were watching. They were both staring at them. "Well-uh-I-I should go now…" Sophie mumbled and she leapt home.

Grady and Edaline still weren't back and Sophie was starting to get worried. The gnomes assured her not to worry. _Maybe they are sleeping_ Sophie told herself. She really hoped they were. So she checked their room. Their room was very cozy but elegant. They had a huge springy bed. The carpet was soft under her feet then she saw something. There were little black grains of dust sprinkled on the floor. She was confused. Why would there be dust on the floor? She looked around the floor. Footprints. A leaping crystal. And a note. Then she realized it. That 'dust' wasn't dust. It was ash. She thought the Neverseen were leaving her alone, but no. They were the only ones who would leave ash on the floor. They had got her human parents back. But now they had Grady and Edaline.

If she had any doubt in her mind it was erased when she read the note. They had them. She needed to save her parents. She grabbed the pink crystal and held it up to the sky. A beam of light came shooting out of the sky. She was about to step in but…


	6. Chapter 6

**UPDATE #6! Hey! What's up readers! You are all so beautiful and amazing! Get ready for an intense chapter. (This is not going how I expected it to…)**

 **-CHAPTER SIX-**

… _I'm going to need help._ Who is good at fighting at will definitely want to help me? "Keefe!" Sophie shouted to herself. She ran to her room and grabbed her imparter. The metal felt cold like ice as she hailed Keefe.

"Hey Foster!" Keefe said excitedly.

"Keefe I need your help!" She said quickly.

His expression turned serious. "With..?" He asked.

"The-The Neverseen captured Grady and Edaline…"

Keefe's face paled. "H-How…"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" Sophie shouted at him. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"I'll be right there!" He said nervously.

-DING DONG-

"Sorry for shouting at you, I'm just really upset…" She said, shivering form the cold outside wind.

He draped his arm around her. "It's okay, I understand," He said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He squeezed her hand as she brought him into her parent's humongous room.

She grabbed the smooth pink crystal from the carpet and went out on the balcony. She raised it up to the setting sun.

A pink beam of light erupted from the sky like lightning. Keefe squeezed her hand harder as they stepped into the brightly glowing light.

The leap felt like fire was going up through her veins. It burned and hurt, but it was done surprisingly quickly. When the leap was over they were trapped in a tiny metal room.

Suddenly Keefe clutched his head in pain. "Keefe!" Sophie screeched.

"Oww!" He moaned and he dropped to the floor with a bang.

"Keefe!" Sophie knelt down next to him. The metal felt as freezing against her knees. She grabbed his hand for warmth. "Keefe!" She said yet again. Tears stabbed her eyes like daggers.

"I see you are more powerful than I thought Miss Foster!" A deep voice boomed.

Suddenly flames surrounded her. "Fintan!" Sophie said through her clenched teeth.

"Yes Miss Foster thanks for stating the obvious. Now time for your first test. Save your boyfriend over there. You have an hour until he is dead!" Fintan said crackling. Then he vanished away.

 _Hmm…_ Sophie thought to herself. _Oh!_ She placed her shaking fingers on his temples.

There was only one repeating thought.

 _Save me Foster, I think he said to inflict. Please save me._

She thought of all the good emotions. Peace? Love? Hope? Happiness?

In the end she decided to go with peace. She thought of every peaceful memory. Silviney helping her sleep at night. Hugging Grady and Edaline. When she was little and had nothing to worry about. Kissing Keefe.

She created a ball of the peaceful moments and imagined it exploding in his head.

At first nothing happened. She was crushed. She tried to call his name. She told him she needed him.

She told him she loved him.

Suddenly energy swelled in his mind. Sophie pried her fingers of his temples as he jolted backwards.

She got up and hugged him so tight. She wanted to hold him forever. She wanted to keep him safe. But a loud crash drew her back to reality.

"Well done!" A voice boomed. "But that was only the first challenge. Let us see if you will survive the next one!"


	7. Chapter 7

**UPDATE #7! YAY! ALMOST DONE! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Last update should be done tomorrow (Hopefully). PS SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! Love u!**

 **-Chapter 7-**

"Now for the next test!" Fintan screamed. He sparked a small Everblaze in his hand, laughing when Sophie and Keefe both coward. "I'm sure Miss Foster will get this but…THERE WILL BE NO TALKING!"

"Good luck!" He said. Suddenly tape was plastered against their mouths. It was hot and sticky within seconds.

The dented metal door wasn't very far away. Keefe broke into a run and Sophie chased after him. _How hard could this be?_ Sophie was thinking. Then she noticed something.

It might have only been her imagination, but she swore the closer they got to the door, the farther away the door would seem.

Suddenly she thought of something.

If her theory was correct… _maybe we should go backwards!_

She stopped running. Then she realized the bigger problem. She couldn't tell Keefe the plan. And she was pretty sure he wouldn't get it by himself. _Hmm…_

 _Got it!_ She was going to pretend to fall and _hopefully_ Keefe would come back to help her.

She slid across the slippery metal and hit the ground with a loud SMACK. As expected Keefe ran back to her.

Her theory was correct. When he was running back, the door came closer.

He helped her up and his hand felt warm when she held it. She blushed little.

She squeezed his hand. She knew he would try to run forward so she tried to drag him back.

It felt like dragging a boulder. It's not that Keefe was heavy, moray Sophie wasn't very strong.

After a while Keefe stopped resisting.

BAM!

Sophie and Keefe's bodies hit the floor. Keefe picked her up and they walked like that the rest of the way back.

As Sophie hoped the by the time they were back to the front of the room they could walk through the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**UPDATE #8! IT'S THE LAST ONE! Also this story is not going how I expected it to… I hope you all still like it though! You all are so beautiful and amazing!**

 **-CHAPTER 8-**

"Smarter than I thought I see!" Fintan said. "Put this last test _will_ defeat you!" He said confidently. "Sophie you must kill little lover boy over there!" He shouted. Sophie was petrified.

"No! I can't!" Sophie said. Tears pricked her glossy brown eyes like a cactus. "I won't do it!" She shouted at Fintan when he handed a sharp dagger.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must use the restroom!" His face flared with embarrassment.

Suddenly Keefe leaned in closer and gave her a big hug. "You need them Sophie. I'm not-"He started to whisper to her.

"YOU ARE WORTH IT KEEFE! STOP SAYING THAT!" Sophie screeched pushing him away. A small whimper escaped from her lips.

 _Get it together Sophie!_ She told herself. Suddenly an idea started to take shape in her head.

Her cheeks still glistened from the tears but she stopped sobbing.

But then they both started to cry.

Then Sophie angrily took the dagger and plunged it into Keefe's stomach and Keefe dropped to the floor like a dead bug. Or at least that's what Fintan saw. Sophie then kicked Keefe over forcefully. Then she kneeled over him and sobbed.

"Very good?" Fintan said. He was obviously surprised.

He slowly walked over to Keefe to inspect. He kneeled down and Sophie backed away.

Keefe flipped around and punched Fintan straight in the nose with his sucker punch, knocking Fintan back. A key flew out of his cloak and Sophie scrambled to grab it as Keefe ran to the door. She snatched it off the ground and threw it straight to Keefe. He caught it and unlocked the door. He grabbed Sophie and they ran through.

"Mom! Dad!" Sophie screamed running over to them. Tears spiraled down her cheeks as she hugged them. They obviously were given sedatives. They were both bound to one cracked wooden chair with thick greasy ropes.

Sophie and Keefe quickly untied the ropes.

The Neverseen didn't plan this very well because they forgot to clear their pockets. Sophie took out the smooth clear crystal from her pocket. Her home crystal. Sophie held Edaline hand while Keefe held Edaline's other hand and Grady's hand. Then they leapt home.


	9. Chapter 9

**NEXT REAL CHAPTER! YAY! Sorry it took so long!**

 **-CHAPTER 9-**

They landed on the slightly mushy grass at Havenfield. Keefe carefully carried Grady and Edaline into the living room and laid them on the overstuffed couch. Sophie and Keefe sat next to them. There wasn't very much room so Sophie had to basically cuddle with Keefe. They were so close she could feel his shaky breathes. She was sure her face was beat red.

They immediately hailed Elwin.

The front door creaked open. "Am I interrupting Sophie and Keefe cuddle time?" Elwin said, laughing when they immediately move apart. "Now let me check these guys out," He said sighing.

Sophie led Keefe upstairs into her room. "So Foster," Keefe said looking straight at her, "What were all those emotions I was feeling from you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um what emotions?" Sophie said blushing. She knew exactly what emotions he meant.

He smirked at her. "Don't play dumb Foster. I know you know what I mean,"

"Um what? No I don't!" Sophie stuttered.

"You always stutter when you lie Sophie,"

"NO I-I DON'T!" She stuttered.

"Mhm… If it makes you feel any better. I have had a crush on you since I met you,"

"YOU DO?" Sophie blurted. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Busted!" Keefe shouted laughing. Soon Sophie joined in.

 _Keefe always makes me laugh._

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Sophie shouted.

Grady stepped in. Keefe ran his hand through his disheveled blonde hair.

"Oh, so it was you," Grady said staring at Keefe.

Keefe's face flushed red but it was gone in an instant. "I did what?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Grady asked him.

"Sure…" Keefe mumbled. He looked a little confused. And understandably scared.

 _I wonder what they are doing…_

After an eternity, or maybe only a few minutes, Keefe came back beaming.

"What did he say?" Sophie asked.

"Not to tell _you_!" He said laughing. "I better get going though…" He said, his once bright as the sun smile fading into a frown.

"Yeah…" Sophie mumbled giving him an apologetic look as her left. It was surprisingly late.

Sophie gazed out the window. She never realized how pretty Havenfeild was at night. The moon casted an eerie yet breath-taking glow. You could see black silhouettes of the grazing animals. It looked like a panting at an art gallery.

Sophie reluctantly closed the curtains.

Someone gently knocked on the door. "I just wanted to thank you Sophie," Edaline said taking a seat on Sophie's super comfy bed.

"It wasn't all me," Sophie whispered, "You will have to thank Keefe too,"

Edaline giggled.

"What's so funny?" Sophie demanded.

"Oh nothing," Edaline said still giggling, "You should get some Sophie," Edaline said tucking her in.

"Goodnight mom"

"Goodnight sweetie"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! CHAPTER 10 WHOOP WHOOP! Also thank you to TheAnonymousAuther03 and lovelunalovegood for reading and reviewing A LOT! They are really good writers so go check them out!**

 **-CHAPTER TEN-**

Summer break started last week and Sophie hadn't seen Keefe since. She was honestly a little worried.

Her silver imparter felt warm and sticky. It had been very hot and humid the last few days at Havenfield. She nervously hailed Keefe.

"Foster! How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine?" Keefe said. What scared Sophie was that his warm smile didn't reach his ice blue eyes.

"You should. Um. How about you come over here?" Sophie asked a little hopeful. She really wanted to see him in front of her. And hug him. And even place her lips… _SNAP OUT OF IT SOPHIE!_

"Can't. I promise this will be worth it though!" He said winking. "But I will see you soon at our meeting!"

"Meeting?" 

"Yeah. I scheduled a meeting with the council!"

"About?" She asked curiously.

"You will see in ten minutes!" He said beaming. "Meet me at the four seasons tree!" His face left the small screen.

Sophie quickly changed into a dark red dress. The dress had one sleeve and a golden braided belt across the center. She drank a Curly Locks elixir and her hair sprang into soft waves. She found a thin golden bracelet and shoved it on her wrist. It pinched, but she wanted to look nice when she saw Keefe again. FOR NO REASON! SHE TOTALLY DOESN'T LIKE HIM!

She quickly explained what she was doing to her parents and slipped on golden flats that had a small bow on the ends.

She slammed the door behind her and took off running. The Four Seasons Tree wasn't far from Havenfield so she decided not to bother with light leaping. She channeled energy from her mind and channeled it into her legs using a rare skill called a brain push.

She saw a super cute boy with ice blue eyes and fluffy blonde hair.

"Whew!" Sophie sighed out of breath.

"Foster finally! We all thought you were not coming!" Keefe teased playing with her long shimmery blonde hair.

"If you two could stop flirting, then we could finish this fast," Councilor Emery said clearing his throat.

Both of their faces flamed red. And Fitz was giving Keefe a murderous look.

"Maybe I shouldn't have invited Fitzy-poo," Keefe murmured into Sophie's ear. Sophie chuckled.

"We have decided we will let you guys stay in the forbidden cities!" Councilor Terick said.

The group, Tam, Linh, Fitz, Sophie, Keefe, and Biana, cheered. Sophie looked around surprised Dex wasn't there. Then she remembered his super important assignment.

"We have chosen three groups of four, two parents and two kids in each," Councilor Bronte said. "It is as follows; Tam, Linh, Granite and Squall in group one. Group two; Biana, Fitz, Alden, and Della. And that leaves us with Keefe, Sophie, Edaline and Grady. And that's that!" One of the councilors Sophie didn't know said.

Keefe was madly blushing. Sophie stepped in front of him.

"What are you hiding?"


	11. Chapter 11

**GUYS! LESS THAN 5 MONTHS UNTIL NIGHTFALL COMES OUT!**

 **Okay now I must thank a few people. ChickenLuv8, KJewel, TeamSophie909, AnonymousAuther03, and lovelunalovegood thank you for following! Team-Foster-Keefe1, KJewel, TeamSophie909, AnonymousAuther03, and lovelunalovegood thank you for favoriting (apparently that's not a word?!) THANK YOU *Gives you all a hug* I'm going to do a question of the day on this so yeah...Q: Who is your favorite youtuber if any? My A: Lilsimsie! NOW ONTO THE STORY! PS Sorry it's a short chapter I don't have much time :(**

 **-CHAPTER ELEVEN-**

"N-NOTHING!" Keefe shouted.

"You may all leave!" Councilor Emery said staring at them. All twelve councilors glittered away.

"That's not what your face says!"

"Foster my face can't talk," Keefe mumbled.

"SPILL!"

"You see Foster I would _love_ to talk to you but-"He pulled out his home crystal witch Sophie immediately took from his hand, "Me and my dad need to have some," *gulp* "Secen family fun time!"

"That's not even a good lie!" Sophie spat at him. She wasn't really mad at him, she was just teasing.

"Okay fine. I was just-uh surprised,"

"Surprised by?"

"You…" He mumbled.

"Why?" Sophie was a little confused.

"I mean-well-I didn't think you-you-you-you-"

"I?!"

"You were happy,"

"And…I'm usually not happy?" She asked.

"Not its-um-well when you-when you heard I was going to be with you well-you were happy,"

"Oh. Uh. Yeah. What does this have to do with 'I didn't think you'?"

"Oh yeah that…"

"Yeah,"

"Mhm,"

"Yup,"

"Yeah,"

"Yes,"

"Goodbye,"

"Cya later," Sophie said than Keefe quickly leaped away.

Then she realized what he had done. Crap. _He will tell me soon._ Sophie sighed.

She pulled out her smooth clear home crystal and leaped home.

"Sophie you are home!"

"Yeah," Sophie mumbled. Her face was red with embarrassment. Sophie looked out a window. The outdoors was pitch black.

"I'm kinda tired," Sophie mumbled. Then she realized that was true.

She wobbled up the stairs, almost falling. She snuggled into her soft covers, not bothering to change into pajamas.

She clutched Ella and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO! I'm so super sorry I haven't updated in so long! :( But I had final exams that I had to study for. Also I didn't really know what to do next. My whole idea for this chapter was I was going to make a dream Sophie had and then I read my last chapter again and realized I messed that up… But I guess I will have to just do something else. I don't know what yet but hopefully it will be fine. By the way thank you for all the reviews! To the people that are confused about if Sophie likes Keefe or not: She tries to tell herself she doesn't like him because she doesn't want to make people upset. Q: What is your favorite movie and song? My A: I don't really have a favorite movie now but it used to be Moana! As for the song my favorite one is Voices by Lilly Singh! SORRY THIS WAS SO LONG I HAD A LOT TO SAY!**

 **-CHAPTER TWELVE-**

"Sophie you need to get up!"

"Five more minutes!" Sophie mumbled to Edaline, who sounded a bit odd.

"We are waiting for you!" The person, who she could now tell was clearly not Edaline, said back.

Sophie jumped out of bed and saw icy blue eyes glaring at her. "Oh um hi Keefe!" She stuttered, quickly putting her hand up to her hair. Unfortunately she could tell the top of her head looked like she had shaped her hair into pineapple style. "I need to get ready!" Sophie said to Keefe.

"Fine, but make it quick!" He said leaving the room. Sophie laid back on her bed, her eyes starting to close, until Keefe stomped back in and jolted her forward. "Sophie!"

"Sorry, sorry!" She mumbled getting back up. He left the room and Sophie quickly changed out of her pajamas and into the aquamarine colored sweatshirt and light blue skinny jeans that were left out for her. She pulled her hair back into a frizzy ponytail slipped on the brown boots that were by the front door. _Today is the day._

Biana, who looked gorgeous as usual, was wearing a pink blouse, black leggings, and black flats with her hair in a ballerina-like bun. Fitz wore a blue tee-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Linh had on a lacy short purple dress and golden flats. Tam had a Spider-Man tee-shirt and jeans. And lastly, but _defiantly_ not least, Keefe was rocking a black leather jacket over a white shirt, black jeans, and black converse.

 _He looks so..._ Sophie thought in her head. She realized she was staring and Keefe's face was a little pink.

"Hi guys!" Sophie greeted. "How exactly are we going to do this?"

"We are going to light leap to the Forbidden Cites with the people we will be room with," Fitz said grabbing her hand while Keefe gave them a disgusted look, "and then we will just live there for the month I guess!"

Sophie shook off his hand. "Oh that sounds good!" She said smiling.

Everyone got in there groups to leave.

They may only be gone for a month, but Sophie knew something was going to go wrong.


End file.
